Retenue
by Kurey18
Summary: Il y a un jour dans sa vie qu'il n'oubliera jamais. Ce jour où, sa relation avec Katsuki as finalement basculée. En bien ou en mal ? Il faudra le lire pour le savoir.


Titre : Retenue  
Anime /manga : My héros academia  
Couple : Katsuki x Izuku

* * *

Résumé : Il y a un jour dans sa vie qu'il n'oubliera jamais. Ce jour où, sa relation avec Katsuki as finalement basculée. En bien ou en mal ? Il faudra le lire pour le savoir.

* * *

OS

Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier...

C'était notre dernière année au collège, un mercredi, il faisait assez chaud ce jour-là.

Tout s'était passé comme tous les autres jours, la routine, mais je me souviens que la chaleur ne reussisez pas à Kacchan.

Ça se voyait bien à son comportement, plus agressif, plus rageur, plus ... Plus tout lui.

Cela exacerbait le professeur, je le comprenais dans le fond, Kacchan était déjà bien assez trouble-fait mais là... C'était encore pire.

Alors je compris bien pourquoi le professeur lui donna deux heures de retenue.

Mais je ne compris pas pourquoi le professeur m'en avait également donné deux.

Le même jour que Kacchan, c'est-à-dire, aujourd'hui.

D'après le professeur, je ne suivais pas le cours, pourtant presque aucun élève suivait son cours à cause de la chaleur trop forte.

J'avais acquiescé, je n'avais rien dit de plus, je ne voulais pas avoir encore plus d'heures de colle à cause de ça.

C'était ma première retenue ...

Je me souviens de la surprise et du ton inquiet qu'avait pris ma mère lorsque je lui avais dit au téléphone que je reviendrais 2 heures en retard.

C'est vrai que ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes d'avoir des retenues. C'était plus dans celles de Kacchan.

Je n'avais pas vraiment trouvé cela juste que le professeur me mette une retenue, mais valait mieux faire abstraction.

La journée c'était vite finie pour les élèves.

Alors que l'on voyait les autres élèves partirent, Kacchan et moi devions rester là encore 2 heures.

Notre professeur était vite parti pour la réunion entre les professeurs, il nous avait prévenues qu'il reviendrait à la fin de nos heures de colle.

Ils nous avaient également prévenues que si nous cassions quoi que ce soit ou que nous nous

battions, il convoquerait nos parents.

Je crois qu'il avait surtout dit cela pour Kacchan, vue que ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de me battre.

Il avait grommelé.

Je suppose qu'il avait prévu de me faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Alors intérieurement j'avais remercié le professeur. Car il m'avait évité de revenir pleins de blessures chez moi.

Mais dès que le professeur était partis, Kacchan s'était levé, puis avait fermé la porte à clé, ce retournant vers moi.

À ce moment-là, j'avais eu peur pour ma vie.

Car le sourire sadique que Kacchan m'avait fait, me glaça le sang.  
Il s'était lentement approché de moi toujours avec son sourire.

Je tremblais de tout mon corps. Est-ce qu'il allait me frapper même avec les menaces du prof ? Il en était bien capable.

Il s'était penché vers moi, une fois arrivé à mon banc. Et il m'avait embrassé.

Pas un baiser rageur.

Pas un baiser violent.

Non rien de cela.

C'était étrange venant de Kacchan, je me souviens avoir été extrêmement choqué.

Ce baiser...

Mon premier baiser ...

Il avait été doux, lent, langoureux, presque amoureux. Mais à ce moment-là je ne me doutais de rien.

Je ne me doutais pas que Kacchan puisse m'aimer ... Mais moi, je l'aimais, alors, j'avais répondu à son baiser.

En espérant.

Oui, en espérant de toutes mes forces que s'était réciproque.

Et ça l'était. Après m'avoir embrassé, il m'avait susurré des mots tellement doux et tendres avant de me faire l'amour avec tendresse et amour.

Ça avait été aussi ma première fois.

Et regardais moi maintenant !

Je suis marié au garçon le plus fantastique du monde, le numéro un des héros.

J'avais renoncé à devenir un héros, car Kacchan avait trop peur que je me blesse ...

Puis on avait vite adopté un enfant.

Notre premier enfant.  
Maru...

Puis quelques semaines après notre mariage, nous avions adopté un autre enfant.  
Kino...

Deux adorables garçons.

Et franchement, je ne regrette pas avoir eu une retenue.

Car grâce à cela.

J'avais eu mon mari et mes enfants.

Fin.

Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié ! Du coup voici un petit OS.

Je m'excuse des fautes d'orthographe qu'il pourrait avoir, mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé de Beta ^^

Juste pour vous prévenir que je publierais au fils de mes envies et aussi de mon inspiration.

J'espère vraiment que cet OS plairas !

BIZ!


End file.
